


we're half of the way to being broken-hearted (we're half of the way unless you let me in) [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Pie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, little bit of philosophy thrown in there for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "we're half of the way to being broken-hearted (we're half of the way unless you let me in)" by elsinorerose."I think," says Jester slowly, "that if you have done terrible things in your life, you can't be happy, truly happy, until you have repented your wrongs and done everything you can to make amends. I think real happiness means justice and forgiveness and freedom. And yes, I think everyone deserves that."Nott eavesdrops on a conversation. Spoilers for 2x55 and 2x56.





	we're half of the way to being broken-hearted (we're half of the way unless you let me in) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we're half of the way to being broken-hearted (we're half of the way unless you let me in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232694) by [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/elsinorerose). 



Length: 13:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we're%20half%20of%20the%20way%20to%20being%20broken-hearted%20\(we're%20half%20of%20the%20way%20unless%20you%20let%20me%20in\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we're%20half%20of%20the%20way%20to%20being%20broken-hearted%20\(we're%20half%20of%20the%20way%20unless%20you%20let%20me%20in%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Praises be to the Widojest Discord for delivering me He Who Can Actually Do A Caleb Voice--Baelkaz! I am so thrilled by his work as Caleb and Nott!! Thanks also to elsinorerose for giving us permission to record her fic! Also used to fill my "collaborate with one or more podficcers" square for podfic_bingo!


End file.
